


X-Ray & Vav Save The Day

by ShotsFiredManda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, NSFW, No Boner left behind!, Smut, X-Ray & Vav Bromance, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotsFiredManda/pseuds/ShotsFiredManda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wants to surprise and make his boyfriend, Ryan feel good and the one to save the day is Vav. While Ray treats to his ill fuck mate, Joel while defining the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Ray & Vav Save The Day

The week started off as normally as Ryan came in on Thursday. Soon the weekend to come where he could spend it all with his boyfriend. Maybe he would make something special and make him a dinner he loved. 

Gavin always loved Ryan’s cooking. Hell, he did the cooking, cleaning, and laundry. Gavin pulled some weight to do dishes once in a while. Clean the room but Ryan had a certain method and pattern he did it. Gavin just never wanted to mess up Ryan’s good work. 

The one thing he brought to the relationship was surprises and that’s what made Ryan fall for Gavin. The energy that the Brit had always brought a smile to the older male. 

Today’s schedule was filled with all the late week editing, verses shooting, with some mayhem. Chasing Jon Risinger to try and succeed in a kiss. Every time Gavin and Michael did try, the lad would see that raise of an eyebrow from Ryan. As if a jealous look. In which Gavin would reassure by sitting on Ryan’s lap on his chair. Straddling him while the guys scuffed, rolling their eyes as the two had their moment. 

“Can’t that wait until you guys are home? Jeessus!” Ray groaned only feeling turned on and knowing that Joel was sick for the day. 

“Leave them be, just because you aren’t sucking Joel’s cock right now, doesn’t give you a right to hate.” Geoff spoke turning his head from the side of his microphone. 

“I wouldn’t do shit in the office, is my point” Ray replied.  
“Bullshit! I saw you sneaking Joel to Burnie’s office the other day.” Michael called out. 

When Ray was called out, he bit his inner cheek. “Fuck you Michael!”  
“No fuck Joel!” 

“When are you guys going to make it official? I’ve only heard that one day you two were flirting and the next week you are going at it like rabbits.” Jack questioned. 

“It’s been what a month and a half now? Settle the Caboose down” Ryan advising what Ray should do. 

With a heavy sigh, Ray thought of what Ryan said the most as all got ready to head home. Ray heading to delivery some soup and give Joel a little TLC. 

~ 

As soon as Ryan and Gavin got home, the lad went quickly upstairs. Curious to what the male was doing, only to brush it off his shoulder as he went to start up some food. It was taking Gavin nearly twenty minutes up there and the curiosity was turning into worry. What if he got his arm stuck in the door again. 

Though he would hear the squeals and screams if that happened. As Ryan opened the fridge to get some of the pasta sauce out he had turned to see Gavin on the counter. Leg crossed over and in his Vav costume.

“Gav, what are you doing?” His eyes landing on the thigh area that looked tight with the constricting fabric on him. 

Gavin’s legs switched over as he leaned against the counter on his arms. “Rye- my name is Vav. I’m here to save the day.” 

It was absolutely endearing of how Gavin corrected him. “Oh, I’m sorry. How could I ever forget my favorite superhero of all time, Vav.” Stepping away from the food for a second to study Gavin in the outfit closer. 

Gavin spread his legs apart, letting Ryan fit in between and wrap his arms around his shoulders. Ryan’s jeans growing tighter from his boyfriend’s sudden need to help the kink list. 

They had done many things and marked off most of their sexapades as achievements but now Ryan’s tights kink was getting explored. Planting kissing along Gavin’s jaw and moving up to gain a passionate kiss, he muffled the lad’s moan. His hands grazing softly on the inner thigh of Gavin’s to his groin. 

“And what is on the agenda for crime saving today?” Ryan asked with a soft whisper.  
“The crime of boners. It’s terrible out there and my Vav signal said you need my help” Gavin replied with that cute, stupid grin. 

They both shared a chuckle as they went back to their lip lock. While Ryan moved his hips to meet with Gavin’s. Creating an irresistible friction as hands roamed on their chests. Gavin’s hand going up and under Ryan’s shirt to run a few fingers over his right nipple. Electing a moan that laced with their tongues. 

Gavin’s legs wrapped around Ryan’s waist to pick up the pace of rubbing cocks. Only to be carried with strong arms over to the couch. Repositioning and having Ryan sit up, Gavin straddled his lap with the cape folded over them as their intense grinding turned into high rate dry humping. 

“Ohh Gav…. Vav.” Ryan corrected himself while the male bit and nipped at his ear lobe. 

Sinking down further on Ryan’s body, Gavin undid the gent’s pants and pulled them down enough to gain Ryan’s cock freedom. Stroking with his gloved hand while he brought his tongue out to lick the shaft up to the tip. 

Ryan shuttering from the expert mouth while his body relaxed deeper in the couch. Spreading his legs wider for Gavin to have all the room. Looking down to see the shaggy haired male getting a few bobs at first. Just to gain the taste, Ryan gasped loudly at his boyfriend’s tongue dipping into his slit. Swirling around the head of his cock. 

Reaching his hand out to fist the lad’s hair, Ryan smirked at the pure sight. Moans filling the house along with the wet sound of Gavin sucking him off. 

He dared rut his hips but Gavin pinned Ryan back with one hand. Departing the harden cock with a loud pop. A string of saliva connected from the corner of Gavin’s lips. “Wow Mr. Haywood, you are quite big. Don’t worry, Vav will take care of you” Gavin winked. 

Instead of having Gavin’s mouth wrapped around his cock again, he went to suckle on Ryan’s balls. Drawing the line between them with his tongue and swirling them until they knotted in Gavin’s mouth. 

“Holy fuck, Vav. Do you want the cum in your hair?” Ryan blurted out as he gripped Gavin’s hair tighter. Knowing that Gavin really enjoyed the major hair pulling.  
Another minute paying attention to Ryan’s balls before moving up to kiss the shaft until the tip, Gavin smirked to himself. Looking up through his laces as he brought Ryan’s cock in his mouth one more time. That sign making Ryan think that was another kink for another night. 

For now it was about Gavin sucking and bobbing quickly against Ryan’s hard cock. Making Ryan twitch in the male’s mouth as his head flew back in a line of moans. Especially when Gavin took all of Ryan in one bob. Holding there as he hollowed his cheeks. 

The audible sucking from the male around his cock, making it unbearable for Ryan to not start bucking his hips. 

This time Gavin allowed it. His mouth desperate to have Ryan’s cock down his throat. Almost wanting to gag, but breathing through his nose to continue to satisfy Ryan. The constant hit of the tip against the back of his throat making his eyes water as he moaned around the cock. 

His tented tights growing hard as he was more focused on Ryan’s pleasure than his own. Ryan’s hips were rocketing in Gavin’s mouth countless times, as the moans were getting louder and needier. Ryan was at his point of rough and fast to get his achieved orgasm as he held Gavin’s mouth still with his cock hitting at the back of his throat one last time. Feeling the ropes of cum slip through and down the male’s throat. 

“GAVIN SHIT!!” Ryan cried as Gavin bobbed up, teeth gritting to earn a hiss from Ryan.”Fuck babe…” 

Gavin was so absorbed in Ryan’s orgasm that he hadn’t paid attention to himself. The wetness of his precum showing in the tights as Ryan pulled him off his softening cock. 

Kissing the now rare, red lips and bringing Gavin to his lap again. As a thanks for the amazing blowjob, only to pull the tights down and start stroking the Brit vigorously. Hard and fast while squeezing the tip. 

Gavin’s cry making Ryan keep it up more. Picking his pace up and twisting the head a bit. Soon to get some of the cum to sputter out and onto his fingers. “Oh god..Ry. Yes! Yes!” 

The chants encouraging for Ryan to finish off his boyfriend as the ropes got the costume covered in some of the cum and more so Ryan’s favorite shirt. 

Trying to regain coherent thoughts again, Ryan and Gavin stayed covered in cum on the couch. Gavin’s forehead pressed with Ryan’s as his nose was able to touch Ryan’s. While the glow of post sex made its way on both features. Goofy smiles to each other. 

Smelling something off, like a burning smell Ryan’s eyes bugged out and tossed Gavin aside. The male registering the smell as well, following seconds behind while Ryan turned off the stove. The pasta completely ruined. The water had vaporized and smoke was filling the room now. The alarm was going off as Gavin went to turn it off. 

When he returned he frowned to Ryan. “I’m sorry Ryan. I didn’t mean to…” 

Ryan went up grabbing hold of Gavin’s face to pull the frown into a smile. “Hey hey.. it’s fine. You are not apologizing for hot pornographic worthy shit like that. Besides. I didn’t want pasta anyways. I just made it for you.” Giving a soft kiss to Gavin’s lips. 

“How about we clean up and I’ll buy us din tonight. Get a few bevs as well” Trying to fix the solution for dinner. Ryan nodded his head in an answer as the two went to clean up. Dress decent for the restaurant Gavin would pick for them. 

~ 

When Friday came, Gavin was laying across the couch not wanting to work at all. Ryan went up to the younger male to lean down and pucker kisses. What Gavin did last night along with this morning really put Ryan in a good mood. 

Michael jumped on as well trying to mimic Ryan and make kissing noises. “Oh Gav! My boi! Suck my nob yes do! Yes, yes!” Teasing the two as Ryan pushed Michael. Causing the ginger boy to fall off the couch. 

“This isn’t a Mavin moment!” Ryan growled, helping Gavin up from the couch forcing him to get to work. 

“You would totally want a threesome though. Like a Mavinwood three-way” Pondering the thought only to get a glare from Lindsay. 

Ray stepped in the office handing off the papers to Gavin to show that X-Ray and Vav were about to made into it’s own show. “You still have your costume right?” Ray asked. 

Gavin slowly nodded while setting the papers down. “Uh yea. I do.”  
“We would have to dry clean it.” Ryan laughed 

Ray shielded his eyes and ears from what he heard “La La La La La La” Blocking out what Gavin did with the suit. 

Gavin jumped out of his seat to jump on Ray’s back, squealing in laughter from Ray. “X-Ray! We have a show!” Though Ray was playing around and blocking out Ryan and Gav’s sex life, he held on Gavin’s legs to run around the room. 

“X-RAY AND VAV!” Gavin and Ray said in sync.  
“Vav’s powers of what, blowing dudes?” Michael questioned as the two settled down again. 

"That’s both our powers. Right X-Ray?” Gavin patted his shoulder. Only to see Ray roll his eyes.  
“Yea… that is true.” Ray couldn’t beat around the bush with that fact. 

“So you really did make Joel feel better” Ryan chuckled 

Before Ray could answer back, Joel had came in with a bouquet of roses. Feeling like a million bucks as he gave them to Ray and swooped him up in his arms. “Thank you for yesterday Ray.” Joel whispered before kissing the male. 

Gavin, Ryan, and Lindsay awed at the two while the others clapped. Giving out wolf whistles. 

When Ray was able to pull away, he high fived Gavin. “X-Ray and Vav, saving the world with boners one day at a time”


End file.
